<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Quiet Moment by Boom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28682262">A Quiet Moment</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boom/pseuds/Boom'>Boom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nogitsune Works [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>FBI Agent Derek Hale, Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, explosion????, idk shower??, soft moment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:35:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28682262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boom/pseuds/Boom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Series 4 in the N!Sitles thingy see I've already forgotten.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nogitsune Works [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Quiet Moment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Derek stared at Stiles for a long time when he opened the door, and just like the last time they saw each other all he could think was, <i>This. This isn’t real. This isn’t happening.</i></p><p>“Come in,” his ex-husband’s voice was grated, rough from disuse or overuse it was hard to tell. Derek stepped through the door and let it close softly behind him. He couldn’t tell if he was breathing.</p><p>“What are you doing here?” he asked.</p><p>Stiles just stared at him, eyes raking over his suit and his hair and his face--</p><p>“What happened?” he looked like he was about to step forward, but stopped. Derek couldn’t tell if he was angry or relieved Stiles stopped himself.</p><p>“A bomb,” Derek couldn’t bring himself to speak much, he blamed the shock.</p><p>“Who did it?” Stiles asked, and Derek knew that tone.</p><p>“It was noth--”</p><p>“Who,” it was no longer a question.</p><p>“He’s dead,” Derek answered, “That’s all you need to know.”</p><p>Stiles’s eyes didn’t leave the mark on his cheek, the cut they'd had to staple closed over his ear, his hand still twitching by his side, “He’s lucky.”</p><p>Derek knew exactly what he meant.</p><p>“What are you doing here?” Derek asked again.</p><p>For a moment, Stiles’ face fell, then went blank, “Just wanted to check in.”</p><p>“You promised you wouldn’t come for me.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>Derek couldn’t think. The day had been long, too long, and the latest case had nearly killed him. Literally.</p><p>“Do you need help?” Stiles asked, surprising him.</p><p>Derek grimaced at his shirt and tie, “I think I can handle it.”</p><p>Stiles nodded, but didn’t move, “Are you going to arrest me?”</p><p>The grimace felt like an old friend at that point. He took a deep breath and said, “If you’re here by the time I finish my shower, I might.”</p><p>Stiles nodded, stepping aside to let Derek pass him. Derek’s heart lurched, but he pushed forward, past his ex-husband and into the small bathroom, stripping quickly and stepping into the shower. He washed himself thoroughly, taking his time with every nook and cranny as he worked from head to toe, taking care around his head. He focused on washing so he didn’t cry. He’d married an assassin. A serial killer. A man he didn’t even know. There was no use crying over a lie. He stepped from the steaming shower, his skin over pink from the heat and pulled a towel across his waist.</p><p>When he left the bathroom, he stopped again, his heart pounding as he stared at the folded t-shirt and sweatpants at the foot of the bed. At the human sized lump curled under his covers. It was so familiar after five years of the same simple gestures, like a terrible flashback. He didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know what to think. All he knew was Stiles was taking a chance. And Derek had a decision to make.</p><p>It didn’t take him long.</p><p>He pulled the pajamas on and grabbed his phone from where he’d dropped it by the motel door. He knew Stiles was awake, aware of his every movement as he called his office.</p><p>“Boyd.”</p><p>“Hey it’s me,” Derek watched Stiles’ body tense, “I’m taking tomorrow off.”</p><p>“I don’t blame you,” Boyd replied easily, “You took a hell of a beating today. I’ll get everything worked out. You take care of yourself.”</p><p>“Thanks, Boyd,” Derek’s eyes never left Stiles, “You take care.”</p><p>He hung up and set his phone on the dresser, still staring at the mass under the blankets. He wanted to ask, wanted to know how Stiles knew he wouldn’t turn him in. But he knew that answer. He might not know the man in his bed but he knew himself. He climbed onto the opposite side of the bed, and after a moment’s hesitation, wrapped an arm around his ex-husband’s chest. Stiles instantly shifted back, curling deeper into Derek’s embrace, entwining their fingers and kissing Derek’s palm like he had so many times before.</p><p>“Happy anniversary,” Stiles said quietly. Derek pressed a kiss to the back of Stiles’ neck, ignoring the dry itch behind his eyes, and taking a deep breath to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>